dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Current Glitches *'Moving Brick tiles:' If you zoom out a little from your island and move the camera to a different place it will seem that the brick tiles move on the spot! *'Debug Screen:' If you touch one finger in the left third of the screen, then two on the right third (first the left one, then the two on the right) and hold them at the same time, watch what happens! Note: This is not actually a glitch, as it is a diagnostic tool within the game. *'Breeding Indicator Glitch:' If your nursery is full and you try to put another egg in, the game will indicate that you don't have enough room. The heart over the breeding location will then blink for a split second. *'Time Glitch:' On timed events, including Incubation and Treats, wait until there are a few seconds remaining then hold down on the time button. Release at the proper time and you can see a time of 00:00:00 (and it still says "Speed up for 1 gem?"). A similar glitch happens when you press it at 1:00:00(It says speed up for 2 gems if 1:00:00). *'Right Scroll Glitch': In the treasure section of the Market, select anything for sale. It doesn't matter if you actually purchase it or not, but after the dialog box has gone away, select a sub-category (gems/treats/money). You can scroll very far to the right, the same distance as if you were in the main treasure section. The bug persists even if you switch between categories, and is only fixed the next time you enter the treasure section. *'Cracked Tiles:' Sometimes, when you tap on a tile in the first island, it looks cracked. *'Non-Joining Paths': Sometimes, when you edit your paths on an island and they are meant to join, they will not join. *'Sound Glitch': If you click on a dragon's icon while it is breeding,competing or in the fountain of youth, it will play half of its sound and the other half will be cut off. *'Skytree Glitch:' If you put any element flag in the far right corner of a large air habitat the skytree in the corner will float on top of the flag. *'Stuck in the Breeding Island or Breeding Cave:' It is possible to get two of your dragons stuck in the Epic Breeding Island or Breeding Cave. There will be no incubation time status bar visible and the only tab you can press is INFO. This may occur if user selects an "in app purchase" before the timer appears. If relaunching the game does not correct this, the only way to fix this is to contact Backflip Studios support. *'Swimming Glitch 1:' A Mud Dragon in the Epic Breeding Island will swim with one leg in the air whenever it is facing left. *'Swimming Glitch 2: '''Some water hybrid dragons in a non-water event in the Colosseum can swim into the air while there is no water. *'Swimming Glitch 3:' When a dragon is facing left while swimming in the Epic Breeding Island, it temporarily swims into the air; Commonly seen with the Water Dragon. *'Swimming Glitch 4:' When there is a water competition in the Colosseum, some dragons that are supposed to swim walk on the bottom underwater. *'Swimming Seaweed Glitch': When the Seaweed Dragon is is swimming, when it turns flips, it will go lower in the water than thelocation (cave or habitat) will allow, creating a graphical error. *'Frozen visitors': When a visitor goes to a path and they are in a corner the visitors do not move anywhere. * '''Curious visitors': When you place an object (habitat or decoration) in the path of a visitor, the visitor appears to be walking in or over the object. *'Floating Visitors:' Sometimes a visitor walks on the air between two or more islands. *'Dragon Growth Glitch': Sometimes when feeding a dragon to its Max Level, it may appear smaller than other adults of the same kind of dragon. It will return to its right size if you leave the park and come back. *'Swimming size difference': When you open a Quicksilver dragon's or an Iceberg Dragon's window, they shrink when they enter their floating/swimming animation. They also appear in this smaller form when they swim in the Water Habitat. *'Firework Dragon landing glitch': In a Large Air Habitat, a Firework Dragon is able to land in the air all the way on bottom of the habitat, in the hole. *'Upgrading Habitats: '''Sometimes when you are about to upgrade a habitat, select "close" and the dragon might run out of its habitat. *'Elemental Breath glitch': Sometimes, a dragon opens its mouth to breathe its elemental breath, but no breath comes out. *'Air Habitat Glitch:' Sometimes, when you upgrade an Air Habitat, certain dragons appear to be walking on air. *'Invisible Dragon Glitch: Sometimes when you click on a dragon icon, the picture of the dragon will not be there. *'''No Music Glitch: Sometimes when you exit the DragonVale app for a long period of time and then return, the game will start right back where you left it, without going through the loading screen, but there will be no music playing. The sounds effects (tapping, dragon sounds) will still play, however. Correcting this may require a full re-start of the device. *'Entrance Portal Glitch:' If you move the Entrance Portal of an island to a place with paths around it, the four tiles on the sides will not become squared until the next time you edit your paths. **NOTE: This glitch will NOT work if you manually place paths around the portal. *'Tree Dragon Glitch:' When a baby Tree Dragon bounces, it moves when it is on the ground, which makes it appear as if it is walking without moving its legs. *'Dragon Track Reward Glitch:' In the Dragon Track racing game, when you spin the wheel it may freeze momentarily. *'Dragon Track Music Glitch:' When you enter a race right when the music stops, game music will play instead of the racing music. *'Gemstone Island Waterfall glitch:' When you click on the southern part of the right waterfall just below the island it will take you to the right (autumn) habitat instead of the south (winter) habitat. The same thing happens for the left waterfall seasonal dragon but then it takes you to the left (spring) habitat. *'Fountain of Youth Tree Glitch:' When you place any 1x1 decoration on the far left corner of the Fountain of Youth, it will appear to be sitting on the tree in the corner. *'Dragon Size Glitch: '''Several dragons, including the Rain Dragon and Seasonal Dragon, may grow very large upon reaching level 10, although most return to normal size once the game is closed and re-opened. *'Fire Dragon Wing Glitch: When you level up a Fire Dragon to its juvenile form, a wing may flash where its picture is. This also happens to the Blue Fire Dragon. *'Random Coin Glitch: '''In some situations, when the user closes a dragon's window, a random will appear and the window will look extremely faded for a second. *'Peridot Dragon Head-Butting Glitch: When a peridot dragon does it's head-butting animation in the habitat, its shadow stays where the dragon used to be. *'Sometimes when you level up a dragon quickly, only the lower half of the dragon can be seen and the screen will freeze for a second. Then the game will go back to normal. Corrected Glitches *'Huge Dragon!: Level 11-19 Sandstorm Dragons are giant. Once level 20 they shrink back to normal size. Corrected after Update 1.7 *'''Tappity Tap Tap: If you tap one object and tap another while the camera is still moving, the menu will switch to the second object but the camera will still be hovering above the first object. Corrected after Update 1.5 *'Visiting Glitch:'When visiting your friends' islands, their silver and gold shrines will be bronze and you won't see orbs or crowns over their dragons. Also, the Colosseum and Fountain of Youth are replaced by Plant Element Flags. Furthermore, you cannot see any dragons on your friends' Epic Breeding Island or in their Breeding Cave. Corrected in Patch 1.7.1 *'Dragon Sell Glitch': Some dragons have two different selling prices, one when selling from the nursery and the other when selling from a habitat. The message box asking "Are you sure you want to sell your dragon for x price" would report the habitat selling price even if attempting to sell from the nursery, resulting in a discrepancy between the reported and actual selling price.. Corrected *'Gemstone Shadow Glitch': On the Gemstone Island (provided you HAVE a Gemstone Dragon), when a Gemstone Dragon flies around, a shadow appears under it. Even though it has flown slightly away from the island and has no land under it, the shadow still appears. Corrected in "bug fix" update on June 14, 2012. *'Butterfly Glitch': When you open the Butterfly Dragon's window, it'll freeze for 3 seconds and then start moving. A baby dragon negates this glitch. Corrected in "bug fix"" update on June 14, 2012. *'Giant Iceberg Dragon Glitch': When you level up an Iceberg Dragon while it is swimming, it will become huge. The glitch resets after you refresh the game. Corrected in "bug fix" update on June 14, 2012 Notes *If you play DragonVale within wireless connection, and then go out of wireless connection range, you may be able to play it for a few more minutes before it states that you have "lost connection".